


The Biggest Splatfest Ever!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Inkopolis XXL Saga [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Breast Expansion, Explosive Lactation, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Huge Breasts, Illustrations, Lactation, Mind Break, Orgy, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, like really really really huge breasts i'm not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: A little inkling has a dream of becoming the best Splatoon player ever, and the upcoming Splatfest seems to be the perfect opportunity to hit the top of the leaderboards and prove it to her dear idols: the Squid Sisters!However, when her best friend starts acting strange and then goes missing, she quickly finds that Callie and Marie are planning a lot more for this special Splatfest than usual





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations by me. Most of the really fun stuff happens in the final chapter.
> 
> Comments are appreciated

The four small inkling girls suddenly materialized in conjunction with the four on the opposite side of the arena. They waited out a tense, one second pause, then started hastily moving upon hearing the arena’s funky music start up. Orange ink splattered left and right, up and down, covering the walls and floors around the starting area with vibrant color. The inklings dove in and out of the colorful puddles, shifting in and out of their miniature squid form to pick up more ink, only to continue splatting it at parts of the concrete that hadn’t been touched. 

One female in particular stood on top of a crate and used her ink-gun to cover as much blue-tainted ground as she could, then leaped off of her vantage point and splashed right back into an orange puddle, swimming away cautiously. The aforementioned squid was sporty in attitude and appearance, constantly full of energy. She had long-ish orange tentacles dangling on either side of her freckle-covered face, the small pink dots also travelling down and lightly covering her neck, arms, and a bit of her chest and shoulder area. In addition, she was the proud owner of an admirable, slender body that she had acquired over the course of years training for and playing Splatoon. This inkling, Claire, then popped out of the colored floor and back into humanoid form just in time to shoot a blue inkling who was desperate to get away, eliminating him that instant.

“Hey! No fair!”, a voice to her left cried out, “that was my prey!”

The voice was very familiar to Claire, but she turned her head to face the girl anyways, despite knowing exactly who it was. Standing there was her close friend, Kylie, looking slightly annoyed while still looking out for any opponents or unwelcome ink splatters. This woomy, despite being so close with Claire, was actually quite different. She was often laid back and relaxed, and her marginally pudgy body demonstrated this, seemingly not built so much for sports but more for laying around reading or playing video games. Because of this, she often proved herself as unwieldy while in the arena, though she was always trying her best and that’s what mattered. Above the neck, this inkling wore a pair of thick-framed spectacles and let her short, purple tentacles hang down normally, leaving blunt bangs in the middle. As for accessories, a cute dotted bow sat proudly on top of her head.

“Oh, come on,'' Claire defended her previous actions, “We’re on the same team, there’s supposed to be no contest between us! Besides, you’re such a klutz, a little help wouldn’t hurt.”

The clumsy inkling replied to her friend’s words with an annoyed, but playful scowl. The clock slowly ticked down, second after second. There was only one minute left, and things were not looking good. 

  


“Kylie, go back and eliminate any opponent ink near our starting area, alright?”, Claire commanded. “I’ll go on ahead and do what I can around the far half of the arena!”

The other inkling responded only with a nod, then ran in the direction she came from as the timer ticked down. The more assertive ink-girl dashed onward, thick orange liquid flying through the air from her two other interchangeable team members, and a similar blue liquid flying through the air to match it. She did the best she could to match the staggering amount of blue with her own team’s deep hue, Making sure to shoot the opponent inklings as well as structural portions of the arena coated in an unwelcome shade of ink. The timer ticked on loudly.

4…

3…

2…

1…

The sharp sound of a whistle echoed throughout the stadium, and everyone’s feet abruptly stopped as a large screen outside the match area lit up. On this screen was the form of Judd -- cat and referee. A bar displayed horizontally along the screen slowly filled up with blue from the right, and orange from the left. Then, after momentarily slowing to a stop, both colors quickly launched forward, slamming into each other near the middle.

Orange: 42.3%

Blue: 51.7%

Making her way out of Inkopolis tower, the disappointed squid girl was soon greeted by an energetic Kylee.

“Hey! Heeeey! Fun match, don’t you think?”, she practically shouted while bouncing around. You telling me to go back and guard our half by the end was good advice! I feel like I really cleaned up back there!”

“Did you now?”, the other friend forced out, along with a small smile. “That’s pretty good! I shouldn’t have to tell you though. That fight was just not in our favor.”

“I know I haven’t been doing that well, but I’m sure that once you train me with just a few more matches it’ll be uphill from there, if not sooner! I assure you!”

The dejected of the pair’s eyes illuminated a bit. “Yeah! We can’t give up! At least not with the next Splatfest starting in a week!”

“That’s right! Let’s stop by the pledge box on the way back!”

The two young girls quickly came to an agreement on that last suggestion and continued to walk down the streets Inkopolis square, making small talk about the fact that they had missed the announcement revealing the two teams. They had, however, overheard others talking about how this Splatfest would be the squid sisters’ final event before they gave up their roles as news hosts. Whoever would be replacing them was a mystery at the moment, yet it would probably be revealed after this upcoming Splatfest ended. It was a sad thought, but this was exactly why Claire (and Kylie) wanted to come out on top for this Splatfest -- in order to impress their idols before their positions were given up to someone else!

After a minute or two of leisurely chatter-walking, the pledge box quickly came into sight. There was a small podium with a button on either side of it -- the left one colored pink, the right one colored white. These colors matched the large poster displayed behind it, divided into a left side and a right side, left representing team Callie, and right representing team Marie. Additionally, they also showed off what each of the two teams would stand for in the upcoming event. Taking in the information they had missed earlier, the two girls laid their eyes on the new text and illustrations presented before them.

On the left, on top of the hot pink background, was a skillfully drawn illustration consisting of a female inkling’s shorts, shown from behind that made sure to capture the back of her knees, all the way up to the top of her hips. On the right was a matching, similar illustration of a female inkling in the usual t-shirt, this time shown from the front, and captured her from the waist up to the top of her shoulders. The curves in both illustrations were somewhat modest -- not too big, not too small.

Lastly, in bold, black letters on either side of the board, were: 

**BUTTS**

**BOOBS**

Both girls glanced at each other in slight confusion, and to decide which team to enter into. Both girls always decided on the same team and voted together, so that they could compete alongside each other and share a defeat or victory. After staring down the squid sisters’ final Splatfest matchup for quite some time, Claire was the first of the pair to break the silence.

“Well, this is a bit of a strange matchup, don’t you think?” she pondered to her friend. “There are children around here, and they do watch these Splatfest competitions too. I find it a little strange that there would be such a mature theme this time.”

“I don’t really see the problem”, Kylie replied. “The illustrations they used are benign, and if you think about it, they’ve had somewhat child-inappropriate pairings in the past. Like remember that zombies and ghosts one? Children don’t really watch horror movies, but as long as they keep the promotional images clean, it’s completely fine to use for a public event! Plus, people argue about this topic all the time. It’s an age-old question. A hot debate!”

Claire turned her gaze from her friend beside her, back to the pledge box station in front of her, taking another look at the two innocent illustrations: one of an inkling girl’s shirt from the front, and the other of a female inkling’s shorts from behind. 

“I guess you’re right. I suppose It’s not that weird, all things considered.”

“So, which should we choose? Team butts or team boobs?”

“I don’t have much of an opinion either way, honestly. What about you? Got a team in mind?

“Hmm...”, the less skilled of the two lightly stroked her chin, then moved her hand to point forward. “I was thinking team boobs. How does that sound?”

“Is that because you’ve got none?”, her friend giggled, smiling mischievously.

“That’s not it, I swear! They’re just softer and look nicer. We have to choose one anyway, so don’t make fun of me for choosing a side, okay?”

“Alright, alright, team boobs it is”

The two young inklings took turns pressing the white button to the right side of the podium, then continued their walk. Since the plaza and most of Inkopolis is somewhat small and compact, it only took them a few minutes until they arrived at their living quarters: Inkopolis academy.

Inkopolis academy is a prestigious boarding school for inklings. As one would expect, inklings live in the dorm rooms on campus grounds and attend their individual courses and classes on most weekdays. However, because the sport _ Splatoon _ and the _ Splatfest _events are so popular, Inkopolis academy harbors a large focus on Splatoon strategies, various weapons, teamwork, practice sessions, and even physical training.

Even before being accepted into the famed institution, Claire had set on a mission to climb the ranks and become the best Splatoon player in the world. Shortly after her acceptance and getting settled in, her new roommate, Kylie, then decided that she would also join, and they would rise to the top together. Claire cherished those memories, but she had been starting to feel a little troubled lately. This was because her roommate and best friend was quite clumsy, and wasn’t all that great at sports. She would never say something so heartbreaking to her face, of course, but she had a small suspicion that Kylie had caught on somewhat anyway.

Walking through the halls of the academy toward the dorms, the tightly knit duo quickly came to a halt upon hearing a certain name get called out.

“Kylie!”

Already having matched the voice to the squid, both inklings turned around to face their slender gym coach.

“Coach!”, Kylie answered inquisitively. “What’s wrong?”

“Come to my office. I have something important to discuss with you. Don’t worry, it won’t take long”

“Alright!” the young girl replied back, seemingly unbothered by the immediate meeting proposed by the well-built faculty member. “You go on back to our room, Claire. I’ll meet you back there in a bit.”

The other tentacled girl nodded in agreement and they said their temporary farewells, then split separate ways.

The door creaked open about forty-five minutes later, Kylie quietly slipping into the shared room containing Claire, lying on her bed reading a book, in addition to the usual furniture. Two beds, a drawer-dresser with a TV set on top of it, a closet, and two small desks. The walls were adorned with plenty of posters, most of them being of the very popular and soon to retire idol duo, the squid sisters, which consisted of members Callie and Marie. On the edge of each of their desks were digital alarm clocks that both currently read **9:36PM**.

The late inkling switched off the lights, stumbled to her bed, and flopped down on her stomach with a groan. She then tiredly squinted her eyes open only to set her alarm, then shut them again.

“Uhhh… goodnight?”, was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep

The one still awake then put her book on her desk, not being able to read it with the lights off, then snuggled into her bed sheets, soon to fall asleep herself.

After classes had ended the next day, Claire came back to find Kylie studying at her desk. She closed the door behind her and set her heavy backpack stuffed with sports gear down on the floor, then continued down the length of the room to take a seat behind her own desk. 

“Long day?”, she asked, turning to her friend sitting at the desk beside hers.

“I guess you could say that. I don’t mind though! With a bit more training and studying, we’ll be the best Splatoon players in all of Inkopolis!”

A gentle smile formed on Claire’s face. “I can’t wait. How about we go for a few more practice matches again tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan!” The smaller inkling affirmed.

“By the way”, the more sporty one brought up a new topic, “I thought I heard you get up really early in the morning last night, however, it might have just been my imagination...”

“Oh, that? Well, if I want to train hard and win the upcoming Splatfest with you, I’m going to need to wake up a bit earlier, you know? Meet the day at the crack of dawn! All that stuff.”

“Wow”, Claire gave her reply, shocked and a new confidence appeared in her face, “You really are trying hard. I can’t wait to see how much you’ve improved tomorrow!”

The two girls spent the rest of the evening studying and making small talk about recent things as they normally did. Once the clock started nearing 10:00, they both crawled into bed, ready for a good night’s rest so they could be at their best the next day. So, after exchanging goodnights, they snuggled up into their sheets and drifted off to sleep.

Once again, Claire faintly heard Kylie’s alarm beep once, the sound of footsteps, and then the door opening and closing. She was too tired to open her eyes, but after the quiet sounds faded, she smiled lightly and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Six Days Till Splatfest

It was early afternoon when the pair of friends excitedly walked into the Inkopolis tower lobby, their hair-tentacles bouncing at their sides. It took them all but a few minutes to pick up their gear and get grouped with two other people for their team, then matched with an opposing team. This time they were team purple, and they were going up against team green.

Just like every other match before, Claire, Kylie, and their other two temporary team members materialized from ink on their colored startpad in a dead silent arena. Even though they had all been here before, they looked on as far as they could, mentally readying their personal strategies. Then…

**GO**

The music blasted over the stadium speakers, and the inklings hurriedly got to work. Purple ink flew everywhere, splattering and splashing all over nearby walls and floors, coating them in the thick substance. The timer, starting at 3:00 and counting down from the start of every match right down to the end, never failed to make Claire anxious, though she made sure never to show it.

This time, Kylie took on a new strategy, standing on a tower near her team’s base and using a charger to take out opponents from afar, while also guarding her own team’s turf. She would be lying if she said that she had perfect aim, or even better than average, but she figured that even if she missed, a line of ink would be splattered onto the ground pointing in the direction of her target. Her other teammates quickly caught onto this technique, and after hearing a loud BANG and SPLAT, they would follow the newly deployed line of purple ink on green to eliminate the target. 

With Claire being such a great player, having trained and studied nearly every day to get this far, almost any green inkling shot at was automatically marked for death. By the time the clock had fallen to 1:00, all members of team purple had adopted a confident aura, Claire and Kylie especially. No panicking like last time, and no rash decisions.

Finally, the sharp sound of a whistle resounded through the stadium, and everyone stopped to look at the screen towards the side. Once again, judd the cat displayed the score:

Purple: 73.8%

Green: 22.5%

After three more matches, the two best friends practically danced out through the doors of Inkopolis tower, feeling nearly invincible. By now, the sun had begun to set, and both girls had become quite fatigued.

“That was AMAZING! You were so good!”, Claire excitedly exclaimed to Kylie. “Is this the power of your daily training?!”

“No way, no way!”, Kylie replied, giggling a bit. “I haven’t trained enough since last time for there to be such a big difference anyway. I just read up on teamwork strategies a bit and gave a new one a try, that’s all.”

“Well, whatever you did is our key to winning, I’m sure of it.”

“No. We can’t always rely on the same strategy. This strategy largely involved the two of us working together. While teamwork is often a big part of this sport, sometimes we need to be able to fight by ourselves and stand our own ground. I don’t just mean in certain situations in various matches. What if I’m sick one day and we can’t fight together?”

Claire’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed slightly in thought. What Kylie was saying was really quite smart, and the fruits of her diligent studying were becoming more apparent. She let Claire think her thoughts for a few moments, then added onto what she just said.

“So tomorrow, when we return to the tower for more practice matches, I’m going to need to fight on my own. I’m expecting you to do the same.”

“Understood”, the taller inkling replied back, a large smile stretching across her face. After those last few matches, she had started to feel as though her friend wasn’t such a troublesome team player anymore, and was becoming someone that she could count on both inside and outside of the arena. Most importantly, she was starting to see her friend as someone now closer to her skill level, though as she had just stated, this was just her trying a new strategy, not additional strength due to training. They continued their walk back to the academy, knowing that only time would tell how well things would go.

By the time the two girls got to their room, they had become thoroughly exhausted. With both having planned to go to sleep almost immediately, Kylie started preparing by sliding her shirt over her head. Suddenly, something caught the other girl’s attention out of the corner of her eye:

“Hey, Kylie”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Is that… one of my bras? I think it is! And since when have you ever needed a bra?”

“W-well, I've grown a bit more up top lately, so I just thought I’d borrow one quickly. At least for today” the small inkling sheepishly replied.

“Oh? That’s good to hear. I guess you might be a good fit for team boobies after all”, the spunky roommate joked, starting to take off her own shirt in preparation for bedtime. “In that case, feel free to wear one tomorrow If you feel you need to.”

“Thanks. That’s very considerate of you. I’ll remind myself tomorrow”, the other girl replied back gratefully, snuggling into her bedding after having stripped down to her undergarments.

There was more that they wanted to say to each other, but due their sleepy state, they decided to call it a night. The girls then turned off the lights, exchanged goodnights, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Five Days Till Splatfest

Following her new routine, Kylie arose in the dead of morning for training and studying, and Claire got out of bed a little later for her usual classes. According to the promise they made to each other the night before, they met up at Inkopolis tower after school for some more practice matches. Following up on her constant studying, Kylie continued to try out various weapons and strategies. Once they had chosen their loadout in the lobby, they then got matched up with random teammates and opponents.

This time, Kylie chose a roller and ran around the arena trying to cover every nook and cranny she could. She felt like by the end of many matches there’s a good percentage of the ground that is left without any ink on it, so she tried to cover as much of that as she could so that they would have an advantage, at least on their side of the arena. She also found the roller lightweight and easy to use as a weapon, easily eliminating or scaring off any opponents who came near. 

Claire stayed close to her usual plan. Though she felt that she should follow what her friend was doing and do her part in experimenting more, she only took a few different routes that she normally would and used a slightly different weapon than she usually does (still being in the same weapon category, however). She felt bad for not being able to force herself too far out of her comfort zone, but seeing as how she was already quite skilled, she didn’t have as much of an urge to drastically improve herself or reshape her tactics. She did, however, try to stay in high places for a lot of the match and shot from mid-range in an effort to improve her aim.

As the timer ticked down to the last few seconds, they rushed to clean up whatever opponent-colored ink they could find with their other two teammates. Then - the whistle blew, and everyone froze in their tracks to look at the score.

Pretty much every game they played that day went something like that. Kylie rolling around and covering as much blank space as she could for the beginning, and guarding her teams territory after she felt that was finished while Claire wielded a familiar shooter from above. And then, at the end, most games ended with a real close score, usually in their favor.

It was difficult to correlate match-end results with their skills since they weren’t always working with the same teammates, against the same opponents, or in the same arena. They were never guaranteed to be, and as Kylie had said the day before, they were never even guaranteed to be on a team with each other. However, one thing was for certain: if they wanted to be the best Splatoon players, they were going to have to be able to win every time. They would have to be ready for any arena, and teammates, and any opponents. If there’s a challenge they can’t face, then they just simply haven’t reached their goal yet.

After their practice matches, the two inklings once again packed up and started on their way back to the academy. After exiting the doors at the base of the tower and entering into the plaza, Claire turned to Kylie to start a conversation. That’s when she realized that she hadn’t had a good look at her friend since the night before. They hadn’t even seen each other at all that day until they met at the tower for the training matches, but even then she had been so caught up in getting readied up, and during the matches she had been too focused on the game, and after it had ended, she returned the gear and headed out. She had taken small glances at her friend, but she hadn’t really bothered to look at her fully until now. Because of this, the start to her conversation came out a bit different.

“K-Kylie...”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Your chest... I-it’s huge!”

Claire stared in amazement and confusion at her friend’s torso. What had been only a modest, more average size the day before, now looked almost like two basketballs stuffed under her shirt. The front of her shirt had much more to cover now, the front falling down the slope of her chest, then hanging down at the end like a drape. The bottom hem stopped much higher than it normally would, revealing a tad bit of her slim midriff. Despite being so big, they hardly sagged at all, sitting on her ribcage like perky, round blobs. She also noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The one from the day before wouldn’t fit anymore, obviously, and she probably couldn’t find one that would fit their current size. The two developed mounds of flesh were so pronounced and eye-catching, she now wondered how she didn’t notice before.

“W-wow. Uh, looks like you really are trying your best to prepare for this Splatfest, haha”, the modestly-sized inkling spat out nervously.

“Oh. Not really. Just growing, that’s all.” The busty girl replied, almost emotionlessly. “I’ve been flat for quite a while now, so my body’s probably just quickly trying to make up for lost time, you know?”

“That big? No inkling in all of Inkopolis gets that big! At least, not that I’ve heard of.”

“Uh, I do. See?”

Kylie stuck her chest out for emphasis. Her baffled friend gave her a “whatever” and they continued their walk back. She wasn’t going to argue anymore. What would she even say? She was no kind of doctor or expert, so she had no place to argue, and no reason either seeing as it didn’t seem to bother Kylie at all. The talk accompanying the walk back was filled with discussions of that day’s practice sessions, and an agreement that they were going to have to practice every day after classes from now until the Splatfest starts, since there was less than a week until it started and they had no time to waste.

Upon making it back to their room, they did the usual when coming back from training matches on a tiresome day, which was flopping down on their beds face-first. Because she went braless today, the busty inkling decided to keep her top half covered up, and decided to keep her shorts on while she was at it too. The smaller-chested inkling pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her shorts off, then switched the light off and made herself comfortable in bed. She wanted to talk to her roommate about her strange breast growth even more, but what was there to say? They were big now-- end of story. So, without so much as another word between the two weary girls, they surrendered themselves to sleep.

Goodnight.


	4. Four Days Till Splatfest

The next day during whatever free time she had during or between her classes, Claire read up on different strategies and familiarized herself with various weapons and weapon types, trying to decide what she could use or try out later in the arena. She couldn’t deny that she was worried about the upcoming event, but she had a good feeling about it, especially taking her friend’s rapid improvement into consideration. They were going to be unstoppable.

After classes had ended for the day, Claire made her way through Inkopolis plaza and over to the tower. Upon looking around, she could see that they were already setting up for Splatfest, which was now only a few days away. After taking in all the decorations and festivities that had been set up so far, she walked into the tower and waited for her friend in the lobby.

It wasn’t long after that she had sat down that her friend pushed through the building’s front doors. Claire slowly turned her head, then, once she had fully laid her eyes on her companion in the doorway, she blinked a few times in disbelief.

Since the night before, her friend’s chest had swollen a little bit past the size of beach balls, protruding forward a foot or two in front of her, and a bit past her shoulders too. They looked out of place being attached to the petite frame of her squid-girl body, and obscured the majority of her torso from the front. She was going braless again today, as there couldn’t possibly be a bra in existence that would fit those enormous orbs. In fact, she didn’t even wear a shirt. Allow me to rephrase that: she  _ couldn’t  _ even wear a shirt. However, her top half wasn’t completely bare. Her breasts were covered by a long strip of fabric wrapped tightly around her several times, constraining her titties to her torso as well as they could. In return, her breast flesh bulged over her bindings considerably, which strained from the pressure and weight.

“Alright, I’m here!” Kylie shouted out in a cheery voice, making her chest jiggle energetically along with her body movements. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

There were plenty of things Claire wanted to say about her friend’s overdeveloped assets, but instead she just kept quiet and nodded, then walked alongside her towards the next area. What would she say? Wouldn’t she just be reminding her that her chest is bigger again, when she doesn’t even seem to have a problem with it? In the end, she just hoped that they wouldn’t get in the way of the next match.

Once again, the two of them quickly chose their loadouts and headed over to get matched up with two other teammate inklings and a team of four opponent inklings. Materializing from ink on the startpad as usual, there was silence, music, then ink -- everywhere. 

This time, Kylie decided to experiment once again and try a slosher, and this time she decided to go forward more instead of hanging out guarding home base. As Claire had suspected, the newly added weight on her front made her dear friend clumsy again. This made the slosher a bad weapon choice, but the girl had not probably not just chosen to use it because she had hardly touched it before, but also probably because she also knew that most other weapons would be difficult for her use properly in tandem with her new swollen chest. 

Trying her best, the clumsy inkling swung her weapon forward towards patches of unwanted hue, turning it into their turf. However, along with her forward swing came a forward fall, as she found it very difficult to counter her upper-body weight and momentum. Getting back up from her face-first falls time and time again, she started to pick up a technique where she swings her arms forward and the rest of her body back. When the match was more than halfway over, the girl started to get a little distressed. She had a lot to get used to in just three minutes.

Claire, on the other hand, remained nimble as ever, diving in and out of ink trails and shooting every incorrectly-colored wall and floor in sight. She swam up walls to shoot from up high, and she ambushed opponents from behind for quick eliminations. She didn’t dare take notice of any of her teammates, deciding to put her faith in them until the final score was displayed. Counting down the final seconds on the timer, she hid inside her team’s ink and replenished one last time before emptying her ammunition right as the match finished.

After the whistle blew, everyone turned to the TV to the side of the arena and watched the score bar fill up from either side.

23.6% - 68.7%

Defeat

The opposite team cheered and gave high-fives. Claire’s team members put on a minor display of good sportsmanship by shaking hands and laughing it off, Kylie looking like she was forcing it. Then, both teams made their way back to their respective sides of the arena through the now open doors leading back into the tower’s lobby.

“Let’s go for another match Claire! I think I was really starting to get the hang of that slosher thingy by the end of it!”

Kylie definitely spoke energetically, and would be moving in a similar fashion too, if she weren’t bound to fall over from any huge movement. It was hard to tell whether she was restraining her movements herself, or if her new weight was restraining her movements for her.

“No thanks”, Claire replied in a gloomy tone. “I think just one loss is enough for me today. You can practice by yourself if you want though.”

“No way!” She expressed her disappointment. “It’s not the same without you! You can’t give up now! Come on, join me for another match!”

“I said no! It’ll just result in another loss. You’ll never be able to get anything done with that mysteriously, ever-growing chest of yours! I’m packing it up and heading back for today. If I’m in a good mood tomorrow maybe we’ll practice again. But not today, okay?”

The other girl nodded dejectedly, and they walked out of the building doors together, spending the rest of the walk back in silence. When they finally got to their room, they were both so exhausted and gloomy that they flicked off the lights on their way through the door and subsequently collapsed on each of their beds, falling asleep early in their clothes.


	5. Three Days Till Splatfest

The next morning, Kylie’s bed was empty, as expected. After classes, she stopped by the room again to drop off her bookbag, taking note that her roommate was still not present. Understandably so, as she was probably waiting at Inkopolis tower. After softly setting her bookbag on the floor beside her desk, the agile inkling made her way towards the tower. Taking in the added decorations for the upcoming event that adorned that plaza, she slipped into the lobby, looked around quickly, then took a seat.

Tentacled boys and girls walked in and out of the front doors and the doors leading to the next area, matches started and matches finished. Soon, 30 minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of her. Claire shrugged her shoulders in an unsure manner, then headed in to practice by herself. 

Once the match started, things got hectic and the inkling’s mind became overloaded. Shots coming from all directions, various colors, players popping in and out of the ground. She thought she was used to it, but today she just didn’t know how to deal with it. Her trembling hands threw off her aim. Her steps were less careful and agile than usual. Upon being shot at, she would freeze with nervousness and get eliminated within the next few seconds. She went from the best player on the team, to the worst player on the team. When everyone else on her team was trying to pick up her slack, the whistle suddenly blew, and the three minutes were over faster than they ever had been before.

A defeat, as expected.

She played 3 more matches, all ending up with the same result, before she finally gave in. Her teammates tried to console her after every match, but Splatfest started in two days, and they made it clear that they didn’t care nearly as much about being the top scoring player as she did. She limply shook her randomly chosen teammates’ hands, then reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the results screen and started her trudge back through the doors.

Due her partner being gone today, she had nobody to talk to after the game. She contemplated chatting up the inklings she had just matched up with, but decided against it. She’d rather just head back to the academy early and see if her roommate had showed up at all.

Upon opening the door to her room, it was still as quiet and empty as her last visit. She closed the door, picked the book up off her desk, and started flipping through the pages as she laid down on her bed. Before she knew it, she fell asleep by herself with the lights still on.


	6. Two Days Till Splatfest

When Claire woke up in the morning, the smaller inkling still hadn’t reappeared. Today was the beginning of a special long weekend encapsulating two days leading up to Splatfest, and Splatfest itself. Around this time most people have school or work off, and those who do have to work get paid holiday rates due to Splatfest being such a big event. However, because there were no classes today, Claire promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to find her missing roommate.

After going through her morning routine as fast as she could manage, she hurriedly flew out the door and down the hallway, taking the elevator to the main floor so she could leave the dorm building. From there, she headed towards the main academic building and ran down the halls to find Kylie’s first period classroom. However, upon arriving, she found nobody there.

“Helloooooo?” Her voice echoed around the room. Completely empty. Next she visited Kylie’s second period classroom. Empty again. The sad news was starting to dawn on her that even most of the school faculty would be gone for the long weekend. She checked all of Kylie’s other classrooms, just in case. Nothing. It seemed that all the teachers were gone today.

Her next destination was the study building. This building mostly held student resources and recreational rooms. She assumed that even if none of the teachers could tell her where to find her target, she could at least scour the halls and campus grounds hoping to find her by chance. Claire hastily walked past numerous multi-purpose classrooms, looking through the window of each one as they passed. All of them were empty, save for a few with students doing hushed research or reading inside. 

The next room coming up was the library. She walked up to the doors and pulled, then pushed, in case it was a push-door. It didn’t move an inch either way. Upon Looking through the window, she also now noticed that all the lights were off. She took a few steps away from the door, looking around in every direction. Then, the door in front of her slowly creaked open.

“You need something?” A curious looking girl asked, poking her head through the door. “I’m only here to take care of some left-over business, so whatever it is, please make it quick.”

“O-oh! Class president! I’m so glad you’re here!” the slim ink-girl yelped out happily to the familiar face. “My roommate Kylie has mysteriously disappeared and has been gone since yesterday! There were also a few other strange things going on with her recently too. I’m really worried, it’s not like her to disappear like this!”

The class president lifted her eyebrows slightly to show mild interest, then let out a “Hmm.”

“You do things all around the school all the time right? You must have seen her, I know it!”

The class president put a hand up to her chin and squinted her eyes for a few seconds, then gave an answer:

“I haven’t seen her within the timeframe that you say she’s been gone, but I do remember seeing her walk to the utility building at about 5:00 every morning for nearly a week.”

“Oh really? But why…?”

“I don’t know. I just saw her do it. And I don’t really care either.”

“Do you think you can get me in?”

Class prez let out an exasperated sigh, then answered the girl’s question:

“Alright, I’ll give you the keys. Just make sure to return them to me after and don’t tell anyone I let you have them”

Claire nodded. It was a done deal.

  
  


The utility building was a large structure that was mostly underground. It was used for many things that were known to the general population of students, for example, managed the water and electrical power for the whole academy. The utilities, put simply. Most just thought of it as ‘the building with a plethora of machinery’. However, it was also used for things that were entirely unknown to the general population of students. There were a lifetime supply of myths and rumors about this building and nobody really knew if they were true or fake. That’s why if she had heard that a friend of hers disappeared in there, she wouldn’t hesitate to check, just to be safe.

Claire carefully slid the key into the lock, then turned it sharply, forcing out a  _ CLICK _ . Following that series of events, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a hallway. Taking a step in and closing the door behind her, she started to walk down the hall, taking her time to look in every single window to the left and right to see if her missing friend was in any of them. No luck.

Once she reached the end of the hall, she was met with a steel door with no windows. It also wouldn’t budge. The girl fished the keyring out of her shorts pocket once more and tried the keys one by one until she found a key willing to slide into the keyhole in front of her. She once again turned the key and pushed on the door, showing her a dimly lit concrete spiral staircase.

Every time Claire took a step, the sound would echo throughout the rectangular space downward. Each time the stairs hit a far side of the narrow chamber, it would lend itself to a platform with a door. The squidling continued to descend the staircase, downward, downward, passing door after door. Not wanting to open each of the doors one by one, she hoped that her instincts would help her find the right one. 

She was right.

The young squid was suddenly stopped by the smell of ink at a door with the number 7-1. The thin scent of Ink was enough of a clue for her to want to check out whatever was on the other side of the door. Again, she pushed on the door. When it didn’t move, she found the proper key and unlocked it, then pushed on it once again. She was now met with yet another long hallway, the stench of ink becoming less faint. There was definitely something going on here. A door at the end of the hall was just barely visible, and as she quickly made her way towards it, she only slowed down to check an additional door on her left side labeled “MD”. 

This door had a window beside it, and upon peering inside, she found that it contained a desk and chair, and the area behind it was filled with cabinets and shelves for sorting. It seemed to be some sort of storage area or archive, most likely for medical records and other related things. But why the utility building? And why all the way down here? She turned her head forward and continued on, demanding more answers.

By the time the young inkling had reached the door at the end of the hallway, the smell of ink had become almost as strong as it is in the arena. The door to the next room had no windows, furthering the mystery surrounding it. The girl once again fished the key ring she had been given from the class prez out of her pocket and tested each key, stopping only when the correct one fit itself nicely into the keyhole. A sharp turn of the key, then a push on the door. It opened just a crack, then receded again when she ran out of energy. Turning to a plan B strategy, she backed away slowly, readied herself, then ran at the door at full speed, impacting the heavy door with her shoulder.

_ CREAK! _

The door quickly swung open and, losing her balance, Claire shifted off the side of the door, tumbling to the ground in the entryway of the next room. After taking a few seconds to recover from her light nose-dive, the small squid looked up and analyzed the new space she found herself in. 

The new, dimly lit room was certainly much smaller than a Splatoon arena or gymnasium, but was still able to give off a daunting aura with its size. The floor area could probably be compared to something like a large meeting area, however, what really made the place intimidating was how high the ceiling was. The tiles on the walls and floors were covered in irregular splotches of white ink, but on the right was a large, wall-mounted television, currently broadcasting a live Splatoon match from the Inkopolis tower.

While taking a moment or two to scan the room, her eyes suddenly bulged wide, both hands quickly covered her face, and she took a step back in shock. Standing there near the center of the room, facing right-wards towards the TV, was her long-lost best friend and roommate, Kylie. However, upon even just a quick peek, anyone could tell that the inkling girl had undergone considerable change since the last time they had met.

The newly found inkling’s breasts, which had been quickly growing over the last couple of days leading up to her disappearance, had evidently continued to do so with their rate of growth also continuing to build up and accelerate. Both peachy mounds of flesh laid right in front of her body, having successfully managed to maintain their fine, round shape, save for their bottoms, each of which had settled flat on the ground. Each orb’s height measured just slightly less than their width due to being set on the floor, however, the owner’s height measurement hadn’t changed at all. Because of this, her generously-sized chest would have normally blocked her view of anything in front of her. However, She overcame this problem by positioning herself with her torso slightly leaning onto the top and in the space between them while letting everything below her waist hang off the end, her feet dangling just a little bit above the floor.

While she tried her best to regain her composed state of mind from the shock it had just experienced, the incredibly busty squid girl turned her head from the television in front of her to the door that had just swung open.

  
  


“HEEEEEEY! You’re here! I haven’t seen you in a while!” The shorter inkling of the two called out while energetically waving her hand. “Come on over here, let’s have a chat!”

As the intruder strode closer to her newly found friend, she discovered that the only attire keeping her chaste was a dainty pair of panties covering her lower half, and two decently-sized pasties trying their best to keep her nipples hidden.

“Why are you here!?” The smaller inkling shouted in a mix of emotions. “Weren’t we supposed to be training and practicing? The upcoming Splatfest! Remember? It’s the day after tomorrow, you know!”

“Why am I here...” Kylie seemed to ponder for a second before cheerfully giving her already prepared answer. “Well, I guess you could say that this is practicing and training in its own way!”

“In what way?” The nimble squid girl angrily interrogated. “How could this ever be called training? You’re just sitting there watching Splatoon matches on TV, with those dumb boobs that you, for whatever reason, don’t seem to be the least bit concerned about!”

“Well...”, The other one calmly started to answer. “If I provide an explanation, will you stop being angry at me?”

“It would be nice if you had told me before now, you know.”

“Hey now, I was going to tell you eventually. I just wanted to keep this as a surprise, that’s all!”

“Sure surprised me”, The irate inkling pouted, calming down a little. “This better be a squidding good explanation.”

“I’ll do my best”, the calmer of the pair joked in response. “Listen up!

Okay so, remember a few days ago when coach called me to her office to have a talk with me when we were on our way back to our room? We parted ways after that and you continued on your way, so you don’t know what the meeting was about. You also never asked, probably trying not to cut into other people’s business. However, this is where this story starts. Once we were both seated in her office, she made it apparent that you weren’t the only one who thought I was underachieving. Coach gave me the ol’ lecture about how it takes a lot to get into this academy and that they take student performance and results very seriously. Then, some bad news. She said that if I don’t start improving quickly, I may have to leave this school. However, she then proposed a deal. She said that I could put my worries aside if I started personal one-on-one training regimen for extra credit. I accepted immediately. I wasn’t going to let myself get kicked out of Inkopolis academy, and I wanted to make you proud. I didn’t want to be a burden to my you and my teammates anymore. Coach told me to come to the utility building at 5:30am every morning starting tomorrow, and she said not to worry about getting in, the doors would be unlocked. Then, she let me go back to my room. The next day, I woke up early, did my morning routine, then headed to the utility building. Once I got in the door, coach was there to greet me. She showed me through the hall and down the stairs, finally leading me to a room just down the hall from this one. Once here, she took all of my measurements, made me do some stretches and warm-up exercises, then made me a take colorful, chewable tablet that looked like a multivitamin for toddler squidlings. There was still some time left until classes started, so I read up on Splatoon theory and strategy in that time as well as after classes back in my room, taking my own initiative instead of just my improvement up to my new daily training. In the days following, this routine continued, my breasts getting larger every day. Despite your concern, I didn’t mind. I knew that my sudden growth must indeed have something to do with the coach’s training program, Splatoon, and Splatfest, judging by the event’s theme and team names this time: butts vs boobs. Then, one day, I woke up to find that my chest had become nearly too big to handle. After getting ready, I squeezed myself through the door of our room and headed on towards the utility building to complete my routine. Once I got to the room down the hall to meet coach as always, She told me that today, she would be moving rooms. She also told me that she had informed my teachers that she would need me for today, so I was excused from my classes. After taking my measurements and giving me medication as always, she lead me down the hall to this room. Once we had entered the room, she told me to sit down anywhere I wanted and to have a rest. Before leaving, coach gave me her number and told me to call if I need anything. Then, a few minutes later, my phone rang and displayed a number I didn’t recognise. I assumed it was coach, but when I answered, it opened to a video call from Marie of the squid sisters! I could hardly contain my excitement! She told me that she was video calling because I, understandably, probably wouldn’t believe it was her just from a voice call or a text message. She then added that the coach was reporting exceptional results, and that I was on my way to becoming her ‘secret weapon’ for the upcoming Splatfest. She seemed so proud of me! She then recommended me an app that could let me control the tv rather than a remote. When I finally turned the TV on, it displayed a match that was currently happening live at Inkopolis tower, and it seemed that the first few channels were dedicated to showing the arena from different angles. She told me that this way I can watch the Splatfest from here. From that moment on, I enthusiastically promised myself that I would put my all into becoming the best ‘secret weapon’ team breasts could have! So that I could finally become someone that my team can confidently rely on, and someone who you can count on to bring you to the top this Splatfest!”

  
  


Kylie’s face was lit up like fireworks, while Claire’s showed off a look of awe and confusion. She had a lot to think about, so she tried to finish digesting her friend’s story as quickly as possible. She didn’t want to believe it, and she wouldn’t normally be able to, but the room she was in and her friend’s appearance left her no other choice. There was no other story or explanation given, and she didn’t want to believe that her friend would tell her such a convoluted lie. She then finally gathered her thoughts and spoke up:

“D-don't you think this is kind of crazy?” The normal-sized inkling questioned. “Just look at you! You’re enormous! What if you get even bigger!?”

“There’s no ‘what if’ here. I’m well aware that I’m still growing”, The busty squid girl corrected. “I honestly don’t mind at all. What are you at this school for? You’re here to play and get better at Splatoon, the sport, right? Most students are here for the same reason, or at least because they have a large interest in it. And as I just told you, I was in danger of flunking out. This  _ saved  _ me, Claire. I get to continue to attend this school and serve you, Marie, and everyone else.”

“But what if you’re stuck this way? You don’t know if there’s a procedure or medication that can turn you back! Furthermore, how would you function? You can’t move around like this. How would you clean yourself, or eat, or drink, or get dressed?”

“Again, I don’t mind. If I’m stuck this way, then so be it -- this is my workspace now. If this is my living quarters, bedroom, workroom, whatever you want to call it, then I don’t really need to go anywhere, do I? Besides, I can call Marie or the coach if I need anything, remember? They’re not trying to hurt me, so they make I know I feel welcome and that I’m well taken care of. Machinery in the walls even come out and help me for some things. In fact, I’d say being like this is actually pretty comfy. If I get bored I can just browse splatter or inkbook on my phone, or watch Splatoon matches on the TV”

The sporty girl stared at her best friend in disbelief, then stepped a little closer to one of her enlarged globes. Making sure they were real, and not a hallucination or part of some crazy dream, she stretched her arm forward. Upon lightly pushing her hand into the soft mass of flesh, the inkling above her flinched moderately in a surprised response. Additionally, the pasty attached to the front then loosened partially and a small stream of white ink dribbled out from behind it, making its way down her flesh and onto the floor.

“By the way,” the large one spoke up again, “I saw you play yesterday”

The other girl removed her hand and looked up at her friend, having just gotten her attention and letting her continue on.

“You didn’t seem to be doing so well. Something seemed… off, you know?”

“Well… you had disappeared. I was worried about you.”

Kylie expression turned slightly melancholic, then bounced back to hide it only a second later.

“I see! Well, you know where I am now, and I’m doing just fine, so you don’t need to worry about me anymore. I’ll be watching you play and helping you in whatever way I can, so please, don’t let me down.”

A smile quickly made itself apparent upon Claire’s face, forming a determined expression as she sharply nodded to her friend in agreement.

“I won’t let you down!”

The pair of friends stayed together for the rest of the day, laughing and chatting with each other while watching Splatoon matches on the large screen in front of them. Sometime over the course of that day, once Claire had become comfortable and had settled down, she asked, what her measurements were (only out of curiosity), since she was apparently measured every day. Her friend enthusiastically replied that she never bothered to ask for the results, but she would be sure to get them during tomorrow’s check-up and tell her friend everything. When they decided that it had become late enough, they exchanged goodbyes and Claire made her way out the door and toward the exit of the utility building. Once she had finally returned to her room, she switched off the lights, closed the door, and curled into bed, her worries now nonexistent and her goal feeling closer to her than ever before.


	7. The Day Before Splatfest

Now the final afternoon before Splatfest, Claire ran inside Inkopolis tower and into the lobby, eager to get as much practice as she could. Having spent the whole morning burying her head in various books on the sport, she had plenty of new techniques to test out. After choosing her loadout and being matched with three teammates and four opponents, she made her way towards the arena.

Like tradition, both teams simultaneously shifted into inkling form on the startpad and waited for the music to begin. Once they suddenly started moving, Claire felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She ran all over the arena, making sure every section of wall and floor that entered her sight was changed to the ink color represented by her own team. She also felt as if she could read all of her teammates’ actions, and act in conjunction with them, as well as even her opponents. On top of all that, she felt unstoppable, knowing that her companion was watching her from afar.

She threw a final splat bomb as the clock counted down the last few seconds, then fired a few shots as the bomb exploded with ink right before the whistle sharply blew. Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at the screen just outside of the arena. Judd the cat once again counted up the total amount of ink covering the surface of the arena by either team.

87.9% - 8.3%

Claire’s team had won by a mile.

The girl played match after match until the tower finally closed for the day, the sun finishing its decent outside. Her results today had probably broken her personal record up until today. Every match for her had been a victory, despite her forcing herself out of her comfort zone and using weapons that she wasn’t used to using. She had so much energy that it felt like she’d never run out of breath, and her aim was right on point. Additionally, in some matches she felt as if she had an ink supply that took a much longer time to deplete than usual.

Upon stepping outside through Inkopolis tower doors, the small squid-girl noticed that the plaza was almost fully decorated, and took a few seconds to look around and breathe in the festive mood. Once she was done sightseeing, she quickly made her way towards the academy and onwards to the utility building, craving someone to talk to after finishing her practice Splatoon matches. After the somewhat lonely inkling had descended the stairwell and glided through the long hallway, she finally met with the final door.

Upon opening the heavy door once again, she noticed that, as expected, her friend had undergone some further changes. Her swollen ink sacs had expanded even further since the last time they met with each other, lifting her much higher into the air as she laid off the end of them again just as she did before. Naturally, not only did their height increase, but they also bulged out several feet forward and to her sides. Lastly, this time there was a clear suction cup attached to each of her nipples, with one end of clear tubing attached to each cup, then the rest traversing the floor and snaking into the opposite wall. Because these devices had replaced the pasties she had been wearing the day before, Claire noticed that her friend’s nipples had each fattened to a size rivalling the slosher bucket she had been wielding in her last Splatoon match. The inside of each cup and tube was covered with splashes of white ink, but nothing seemed to be travelling through it at the moment.

Finally having made her way completely through the door, Claire was greeted by her energetically waving friend, who also put in an effort to call out to her.

“Claiiiiire! Come on over here, quick!” The busty inkling yelled out excitedly. “I was watching you play all day today!”

A smile stretched widely across the sporty girl’s face upon her efforts being recognised by her former roommate.

“How’d I do?” She asked, in a boasting manner. 

“You were amazing!” The immobile squid-girl replied immediately. “Watching you win so many matches made me feel honored to be such close friends with someone like you!”

These words caused her friend to blush slightly in return, then hug the girl’s barely-clothed figure to show her appreciation. 

“They couldn’t find any clothes that fit you, huh?” The now smaller one joked mid-hug, the side of her face still pressed against her friend’s thinly clothed butt.

“Weeeeeell... I had shorts on the first day I was in here, but I took them off. It feels much comfier this way, you know? As for a shirt and bra, I don’t think there’s any that would fit me. I mean, what would a bra like that even look like? It’s hard for me to imagine, but if they did make me one, I suppose I wouldn’t mind wearing it if it looked nice.” The larger of the two pondered a little on the thought.

“It would probably match your panties. Or super fancy, with lots of lace. Or both! If I were in your situation, I’d probably get a black one with red roses embroidered into the design.”

“That sounds cute. Is that your personal way of saying that you’d join me? If that’s what you’re going with, then I’d join you with a simple sky-blue colored combo!”

“N-no way! I’m glad you’re having fun, but I’m on a mission to become the best Splatoon player ever, remember?”

“Come on! We can be roommates again! Don’t you miss that? This room could easily fit the both of us”

“That’s pretty thoughtful of you, but I’m still not changing my mind, okay?” The smaller girl stated her answer a second time, then tried to change the subject. “So how did your measuring session go today?”

“Oh, that’s right! This morning, my bust size measured 328 inches around! That’s 833 centimeters!” Kylie shouted out ecstatically. “Aren’t you proud of me!”

Claire’s jaw dropped in astonishment. Even the bustiest inklings only get to around 40 inches, and her best friend here was starting to creep close to 10 times that number with no sign of stopping. Even though she had just seen them with her own eyes, pairing the visualization with the raw data made them substantially more impressive. After hearing the new information presented to her and then taking a few much needed seconds to recover from the shock, she smiled back up at her friend and replied.

“I’m really, really proud of you, Kylie!”

  
  


Once Claire had returned to her dorm, she hopped straight into bed in preparation of the event starting that would start the next day. Thinking over a final sober question before she lost consciousness, she wondered if her friend’s expanding orbs were even larger when she left her room than when she had arrived, or if her eyes were just playing tricks on her. As she finally drifted off to sleep, her friend’s words lingered in her head. Words about how she missed her, and how they could be roommates again.


	8. The Big Day

The big day had arrived, and a certain well rested inkling rose to the occasion at 9:00 without a hint of fatigue. As if it had sensed her wake up, the television suddenly powered on, illustrating the Inkopolis newsroom. As always, Callie stood on the left and Marie stood on the right, with a large screen between them, which wasn’t displaying anything at the moment.

“Hold on to your tentacles...”, Callie started, first to carry on the announcement as always.

“It’s Inkopolis news time!” Marie finished her partner’s sentence as per tradition.

With a quick transition, the screen in the middle now displayed the two teams to be competing in today’s Splatfest just as the pledge box had, with the same illustration of the back of a female inkling’s shorts in front of a pink-colored background on the left, and the same illustration of the front of a female inkling’s shirt on top of a white background on the right.

“Which do you like better -- Boobs or Butts?”

“Head over to the pledge box if you haven’t already to choose a side!”

Another transition, and the screen turned blank purple again.

“And now for a special piece of additional news to share with all of you eager woomies!”

“Oh yes, that’s right!”

“We have a special prize ready for whoever makes the winning team’s top score in today’s Splatfest”

“Makes me wonder if specifying ‘winning team’ is really necessary. If they scored so high, they would have probably brought their team to victory by default”

“Slow down Marie, anything can happen. Often times the efforts of many can overpower the efforts of one.”

“True, true...”

After a visual transition to show off weapons, and then transitioning again to battle stages, one last transition lead them to the outro.

“Until next time...” The squid on the left said with encouragement.

“Staaaay fresh!” Both idols shouted out in unison, striking a pose. The television set shut off, returning to its previous state. A special prize for the top scoring inkling on the winning team, huh? Reaching the end of Splatfest with anything besides top score was not an option for Claire. She quickly hopped out of bed, hopped in a quick shower, and left her room after donning her new-ish Splatfest tee.

Making her way to Inkopolis Plaza, she took in the decorations and festivities. The entire place was dark, mostly being lit by neon lights strewn around the city block and even some fireworks. Signs displaying hand-drawn artwork of various sized chests and butts made by various participating inklings adorned the sides of various buildings, and many different team-related cheers could be heard by inklings scattered around the area.

Most importantly, Callie and Marie of the squid sisters were singing on separate stages high up in the plaza. Since they had become a nearly international pop sensation and had accumulated such a large fanbase, their appearance in the plaza was the big thing that really brought the hype every Splatfest. Without them, it just wouldn’t be quite the same.

However, this young inkling had come here for business. Fun can happen any other time, but right now, she had to stay focused. She headed straight forward into Splatoon tower, the entrance reflecting all sorts of bright colors. Making her way through the sliding doors, she continued through the lobby to the Splatfest battle prep.

Once Claire had chosen her loadout and had been matched up with three other team breasts members and four team butts players, all eight of them were transported over to the arena. The determined squidling still wasn’t quite sure how her enlarged friend back at the academy, a.k.a. the ‘secret weapon’, was going to be able to be able to help, but she had faith. She not only had faith in Kylie, Marie, and coach, but she also had faith in herself. Getting some help from a secret weapon would be nice, but did she even really need it?

When she got to the arena, it was very well lit, despite the sky being so dark. As always, everyone shifted to human form on the startpad in complete silence, then swiftly started moving about. Only moments after the match had started, the agile inkling noticed something strange: her, and everyone else on her team had an extra tube coming from the ink supply container worn on their backs. These usually only had one tube coming from it, which in turn attached to whichever weapon they were holding. However, this time there was an extra tube coming out of the top and seemingly out of the bounds of the arena.

Although slightly confused, she didn’t bother spending much brain power on it, as she needed to use all of it on the game at hand. She quickly shot every wall and floor in sight, staining everything in white as she made her way towards the opposite side. The smell of ink grew stronger and stronger as she constantly replaced pink with a pearly white, jumping in and out of her team’s Ink splotches. Ink splashed everywhere as the halfway point of the match came and went, splat bombs thrown towards unsuspecting butt-lovers and shots of ink quickly eliminating anyone who came near.

Then, almost as if without warning, the whistle sounded sharply and everyone stopped to look up at the screen to the side. The big cat once again counted up the ink remaining on the arena from either team.

Team Boobs - 86.2%

Team Butts - 10.4%

Claire and her team had crushed them without being eliminated even once. However, by the end of that first match, she had noticed something important. While in the arena, in the span of three minutes, she had learned a crucial piece of information: Mentally connecting the white ink in Kylie’s room to the white ink that they were shooting just now with the suction cups and tubes attached to Kylie’s ever-embiggening ink sacs, the secret became clear.

Kylie was sending an extra supply of ink to her team! That’s why it felt like it took so much longer for her ink to deplete, why there were tubes attached to her team’s ink containers, and it was probably why everyone did so well and was able to shoot ink almost nonstop! Her eyes lit up like the fireworks in the plaza, and she enthusiastically ran over to join a new match.

From then on, Splatfest had become easy for the determined inkling as she quickly gained Splatfest power and climbed the ranks due to her streak. Though it was unlike her, she chose a roller for a good amount of the matches she played due to it having the biggest advantage from having nearly unlimited ink. She ran through the arenas, painting every surface as she went and flicking waves of ink towards any opponent that came near. 

She ascended through the EXP rankings, starting at the fangirl rank as always, up to booby fiend, booby defender, booby champion, finally arriving at booby queen. Even though the title made her a bit red in the face, she wore it proudly for everyone to see. However, she didn’t stop there. Most inklings would, just using this event to gather the top amount of EXP and play for fun, but she couldn’t stop here. She was on a mission. A mission to become the highest ranked Splatoon player on her team by the end of the day, bringing her team to victory in the process.

Claire pushed on, achieving win after win and rapidly gaining power. There was no way anything could ruin her streak. With her team constantly receiving an extra supply of ink from Kylie in addition to her watching them play from the academy, she was completely unstoppable. She climbed the leaderboards,making it into the top 100 a little bit after reaching 2000 power. This was the highest she had ever made it, but that didn't stop her from continuing to persist further and further, her lifelong goal just nearly within her grasp.

Eventually, she strolled out of the front of the tower with the day nearing its end. A smaller amount of inklings were standing around the plaza than when she had entered at the beginning of the day, and as a result, it had become much quieter. The squid sisters had also seemed to have gotten tired of singing, and were now sitting down cross-legged behind their microphones, which were now turned off. After one last look around, she headed back home, eagerly crossing her fingers for Callie and Marie’s parting gift.


	9. The Biggest Day

Claire woke up at the same time as she did the last day, due to her alarm clock. By now it had been 24 hours since Splatfest started, meaning that it had now reached its end. In an attempt to make the most of the hour between the end of the Splatfest event and the official ending announcement, the sporty inkling quickly went through half her morning routine and headed towards the utility building to meet her dearly missed partner in battle. Remembering to take the keyring with her and unlock each door as she progressed through the building, she soon arrived at the final door leading to her destination. Once again, she had to wind up and give a good body slam to open it, making her stumble a bit upon making her way inside.

Despite the fact that Claire had seen her friend a couple of times now since she had moved to this room, she found that she had still not gotten used to her friend’s new, ever-changing appearance. Probably due to her supplying ink for her team the whole 24 hours of Splatfest in addition to her daily Splatoon training in general, saying that she had grown significantly would be a definite understatement. The two bulging domes of flesh had now grown to more than twice the size they were yesterday, and the two suction cups were still attached to her two immense nipples, which now only barely fit inside them. Not even being able to see Kylie from her current point of view, Claire quickly jogged over to the back of the two large structures.

Still no Kylie. Following her next plan of action, the quick-footed inkling finally found her friend sleeping face-down on top of her generous frontal curves. The entirety of her body jiggled softly in rhythm with her quiet breathing, and her hair tentacles rested on the surface. The busty inkling’s legs and torso sunk slightly between the two mounds of breast meat as she tossed and turned slightly in her sleep, still only dressed in a cute pair of panties. She looked comfy and peaceful, like this is what she had been looking for her whole life. No stress, only rest.

Due to all the shifting of her makeshift bed, the sleeping beauty mumbled a bit and her eyes took a few moments to flutter open. Then, she opened her mouth to talk.

  


“O… oh”, She looked up and greeted her friend sleepily. “Did you have fun? Did you fulfill your mission?”

“I don’t know if I was the stop scorer. I mean, I sure hope so. I definitely had fun, that’s for sure. You helped me out a lot. I don’t know if I could’ve done as well as I did without you. What about you? Did you have fun?”

“Well, it was an extremely busy day for me, but since I was helping you, Marie, and my team more than I would be able to in the arena, I was happy and ended up having tons of fun. Especially watching you play. I made sure to watch you from the second you stepped into Inkopolis tower, to the second you made your exit, cheering you on from start to finish.”

Claire gave a gentle smile, knowing that they both were able to find harmony in the end. The spot they were lying on were remarkably soft and comfortable, and they had a nice view of the TV, which was now only showing whatever cartoons were on, since Inkopolis tower was currently closed and there were no live matches to be displayed from there. However, after only a few minutes, both girls heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching the door, turning their heads just in time to see it swing open.

“Oh, how’s my lovely secret weapon doing today?” Marie greeted the larger girl graciously, walking towards her from the door. “And who do we have here? If it isn’t my glorious grand-prize winner, isn’t that right?”

Claire’s heart nearly skipped a beat. So she did win after all! She felt so excited she could barely contain it, biting down on her tongue for a second so she didn’t yell out anything dumb. Then, when she figured the time was right, she gave herself permission to talk.

“Yep, that’s me, Marie!” She stated gleefully. “I’m so glad I finally get to meet you!”

“I would absolutely love to, my dear,” the squid sister validated, “however, it seems that we’ll have to save that for later. We have to record the Splatfest results announcement very soon. It’s almost 10:00, so hurry, we don’t have much time.”

“I’m joining you for the announcement?”

“Of course, my dear. Now hurry along, we can’t be late!”

Claire quickly glided down her friends swollen breasts and, after reminding her close friend to watch for her on the upcoming announcement broadcast, followed Marie out the door in a delighted trance. Making their way through the campus grounds, through the plaza, onward into Inkopolis news studio, they met with Callie and the rest of the news crew.

Claire planted her feet on the right side of the screen behind them and right beside Marie, trying to put aside her nervousness. Then the signal was given and the cameras started rolling. 

“Hold on to your tentacles...” Callie started, as usual.

“It’s Inkopolis news time!”

“Before we get to anything else, we have some special news to share!”

“Oh? What’s that, Callie?”

“The Splatfest results are in!”

“Ooohhh! I can’t wait to hear them!”

The screen behind us didn’t change, being a green screen and all, but there was a television screen straight ahead and off of the set for anyone involved in the broadcast to look at so that they knew what was being displayed. The television switched to display the same design as the poster at the pledge box, with the two halves each showing an illustration used to represent each team.

“First, we’ll reveal which team was the most popular!”

“So suspenseful...”

The word ‘popularity’ appeared in the middle of the screen, with a percentage rolling on either side. When the squid sisters said ‘boom!’ simultaneously, both percentages suddenly stopped all at once, with a colored splatter under the winning percentage.

Popularity:

Butts - 18%

Boobs - 82%

Team boobs had one the popularity portion by a landslide. That part was in the bag at least.

“Aww… we lost...” Callie fake-moped, playing it up for the camera.

“Yes!” Marie yelled out, also exaggerating, as they both already knew the results.

“Next up...”

“Uh-huh? Uh-huh?”

“It’s time to see which team won the most battles!”

“Bring it on!”

A new percentage bar with the word ‘wins’ in the middle appeared, the numbers quickly rolling on either side. Then, as before, both numbers suddenly stopped on their respective results as the squid sisters both said ‘boom!’ in unison, with a splatter appearing under the higher number

Wins:

Butts - 24%

Breasts - 76%

“Ughhhhh...” Callie let out in disappointment

“YEAH!” Marie cheered, striking a victory pose.

“Hey, no hard feelings, right?”

“Right”

“And now...”

“The final results?”

“That’s right. The winning team of yesterday’s Splatfest is...”

The popularity bar and wins bar appeared on the screen once again, the wins percentages displaying a “x2” in the top right of each.

“Boom!”

A final black bar appeared at the bottom of the screen displaying the final scores.

66 - 234

“No squidding way...”

“Team boobs represent!”

The squid sisters gave their final remarks on the outcome, then started up again.

“Good job my fellow booby lovers!”

“Don’t feel bad though, butts still have their upsides… don’t let this change your mind, fellow inklings!”

The third squid in the announcement knew that at this point they would usually tell everyone to pick up their awards, subsequently ending the announcement, however, this time there was a little more to say.

“In addition to the team results, I have an additional result to reveal here.” Callie started up again.

“What’s that, what’s that?”

“Well, the grand prize winner of course!”

“Oh, so that’s what you mean! Don’t worry, I made sure to bring her with me. Right here~!” Marie lightly wrapped her arm around the young inkling’s shoulders.

“Really? I can’t believe such a small girl was able to score higher than everyone else in yesterday’s Splatfest.”

“She’s much stronger than she looks, trust me.”

“Anyway, If you participated in yesterday’s Splatfest, don’t forget...”

“Your prizes are waiting for you in the plaza!”

“And while you pick up your prizes, we’ll be putting on a ceremony for this lucky girl shortly!”

“Until next time...” Callie said, starting the outro.

“Staaaay fresh!” They both called out at the same time, both striking their iconic pose.

With that, someone in the back yelled ‘CUT’ and just like that, the broadcast ended. The younger inkling stuck by Marie’s side, eager with suspense, ready to claim her special prize.

The three squids finally arrived at large, circular stage platform that had been moved and set up right in the centre of Inkopolis plaza, just for this event. This stage had no roof or overhead lighting, giving off the impression that it was mostly for hosting daytime music concerts and live talk shows. There were only a few electrical outlets, most likely used for things like a small number of microphones, speakers, lights, and/or other accessories. It didn’t take long for a large crowd of young inklings to have gathered on every side of the stage, and once a megaphone for each squid sister had been assigned, Marie brought the performance to a start.

“Hello my darlings! I hope you’re all having a lovely day”

The crowd cheered loudly, almost sounding somewhat like a roar. Marie continued once the cheering settled down.

“In case you don’t know, this sweet young inkling right here beside me just won top the stop score in the most recent Splatfest, and that’s a really big feat. Can we get a round of applause for her?”

Everyone clapped and cheered again, and the small squid girl on stage froze. She didn’t know how to react, and she had never had so many people cheering for her. It was overwhelming, but she savored the moment the best that she could. Once the cheering and applause died down, Marie continued to speak once again.

“And as you all probably know, Callie and I are giving up our job as news and Splatfests hosts very soon”

The crowd let out a groan of disappointment.

“Yes, yes, I know you’ll miss us, but change is what life is all about. However, we wanted to make sure that this job could be handed down to someone that could well represent Splatoon, the sport, as well as Inkopolis as a whole. So we decided to pick the skilled inkling who was able to achieve first place on the winning team in the final Splatfest, in addition to someone who will be announced later as a surprise! Say hello to everyone, Claire!”

Claire couldn’t believe it. Not only was she now the best Splatoon player, but she also got to replace Callie and Marie? She tried to keep her composure as she greeted the crowd on all sides of her.

“H-hello e-e-everyone…” The small inkling stuttered into the megaphone held out in front of her by Marie.

“Hi Claire!” The crowd responded at once.

Marie took the lead once again

“And as you know, the theme of the recent Splatfest was ‘butts vs boobs’ now wasn’t it? Now, as the popularity poll showed us, almost all of us like boobies, including our special winner right here”

The ‘special winner’ blushed. Marie continued.

“Now, this young one must _ really _love ample endowments if she fought this hard just to make it to the top, isn’t that right?”

Claire smiled proudly for a second, then her expression quickly flipped to one of confusion. responding through the megaphone, she mumbled out out a “huh…?”

Marie continued once more. 

“That’s what I thought! So, onto the second part of your prize! Not only did you easily gather enough EXP during the event for us to pronounce you a ‘booby queen’, but you also managed to accumulate 2934 booby power! That makes you the biggest booby queen i’ve ever met! ...And you know what that means, don’t you?”

The smaller woomy turned to her superior, becoming even more confused. 

“What’s that…?” she replied, following up with a flinch upon feeling a sudden needle prick on her left tentacle. She quickly turned her head to look back and spotted Callie, who was now slowly backing away with a syringe in her hand, that of which had, up until now, had contained an incredibly potent formula.

“2934 inches into your bustline, of course! A prize only fit for the top scorer on team boobies, you magnificent titty queen!”

As the crowd roared and cheered once again, Claire’s heart skipped a beat and a heavy feeling of dread came over her as she started to feel a tad bit strange. After a few moments, she almost felt as though the feeling within her body had started to dissipate, but before she had a chance to finish that thought, it quickly advanced towards the center of her body. As this troublesome sensation began to accumulate in front of her ribcage, a deep gurgling sound emerged and resounded throughout the plaza due to being picked up by one of the megaphones. Suddenly, her teeny training bra began to tighten, the cups quickly feeling as though they were shrinking, and a pain soon dawning on her shoulders as the straps slightly dug into them. Hurriedly turning around to question the idols behind her, the growing inkling unintentionally met the squid sisters' smiling faces with an uncomfortable grimace, encouraging one of the squid sisters to lend her a tentacle.

“Oh, sorry, I almost forgot.” Marie said as she carefully reached under the back of the growing inkling’s shirt to undo her bra hooks. "There you go, this should help you out."

With the pressure now relieved, she let out a sigh, then looked back down at her growing mounds in disbelief. As if showing appreciation for being let out of their confines, her chest's growth rapidly gained speed, also becoming heavier and heavier as a result. From here, all it took was a few seconds before her shirt had become pretty much useless, wrapping up near her shoulders, it now failed to cover the majority of her now fairly large chest pillows. Time was now her worst enemy, shaking and panicking as she desperately tried to find a way out of her current state of affairs. Nevertheless, all it took was a few more seconds to reach a size resembling beanbag-chairs, which ended up being exactly what was needed to destroy her balance. Suddenly, the dazed woomy was swept forward off her feet, then quickly pulled downward onto something soft and cushion-like. However -- this fall was short-lived, as her growth was progressing quickly. To any other audience member, it would've just looked like a silly little belly-flop. The girl, on the other hand, found it much more serious than that, having seen the effects firsthand. 

After losing her balance and getting pulled to the ground, the young woomy felt Marie raise her bra and shirt over her head and arms. The white Splatfest tee now almost bearing the resemblance of a white flag as it slid off her body, and as if the victorious squid idol was doing the celebratory honors, it had now become official. She had been completely immobilized, rendered unable to move on her own. Her mind jumped to several things, one after the other, not knowing how to process everything that was happening. On one hand, being the number one Splatoon player, being acknowledged by the Squid Sisters and becoming their successor. But on the other hand, goodbye Splatoon ink-sports. Goodbye walking. Goodbye being a normal teenage squid-girl. Goodbye going out to see friends. Hello life as a giant ink-tank squid-cow. 

Not being able to position her body any other way, the best Splatoon player in the world was now forced to lie down, face forward, and take in the faces of all the other young inklings in the crowd, which turned her face deep red with shame and embarrassment as a result. Resting on her own quickly expanding assets, they were now lifting her higher and higher into the air while also billowing out in every direction, almost like enormous water balloons. In fact, that's pretty much what they were -- on a basic level, at least -- except with ink instead of water. The distressed inkling girl looked out into the crowd with glassy eyes. She saw that some were cheering, hoping that the measurement that Marie had shouted out would somehow never be reached. Some, a large handful of girls, as a matter of fact, were looking down and touching their own perky, mosquito bite chests in dissatisfaction, while also looking back over at her in burning envy. However, no matter how hard she looked, and no matter how much she willed it to be, she could't see Kylie anywhere. The lazy inkling girl was still in that underground room, instead of here giving her best friend comfort when she needed it the most. She also briefly noticed, before she grew too massive to see it, that a sizable, eager portion of the crowd had gathered around the edge of the stage platform, leaning forward and yearning for her oncoming flesh. Just the very thought of them growing so positively enormous that they'd cover the whole platform, which she hadn't even considered until now, struck intense fear (but also amazement) into her slim, girly form. Despite this, she still had yet to realize that her twin mountains, continuing to swell onward in the meanwhile, were hastily making their way to the edges of the stage, while at the same time swelling under her legs and feet behind her, lifting them up and generally leveling out so she could lay nicely in the middle of the action.

_ No… This isn’t right…! I… don’t wanna be like Kylie! I’m the greatest Splatoon player in all of Inkopolis! I need to be able to… to move around… and fit into narrow spaces...! _

However, the Inkling’s growing bust didn’t take notice of her distressed thoughts, nor did it care. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, it flaunted the fact that she was still nowhere near her well-earned 2934 inch bust size. She stared forward, the view of the crowd getting smaller and smaller as she was lifted higher and higher into the air, carrying her to dizzying heights. Her nipples each had swollen to a size rivaling oil barrels in their now hardened state, and her areolas had stretched along the surface of each of her breasts to match them. She felt helpless, trapped atop her massively enlarging mountains without any way to stop her current situation. As her gargantuan bust continued to creep along the floor of the stage, the squid sisters evacuated off the edge of the platform, then shouted to Claire through their megaphones.

“You’re doing good dearie, keep it up!” Callie cheered.

“That’s my super booby queen” Marie followed up. “I’m so proud of you!”

The growing inkling froze, trying to sort out her conflicting thoughts. She remembered her friend Kylie, single handedly going from flat to enormous in the span of just a few days, then helping her team to victory. How comfortable she was with her situation, without even a hint of nervousness. Callie and Marie, who have been completely, 100% supportive of her this whole time, and trusting her to take their place. She couldn’t let them down. There was just no way.

Then, lastly, she remembered the popularity poll. 82% voted in favor of boobs. She had earned this. This was her prize for fighting for what her fellow inklings believed in. What Marie believed in. She had not only become the best at Splatoon, but now she was quickly becoming the embodiment of what she stood for in the squid sisters’ final Splatfest that was meant to carry on their legacy.

Entering this new line of thinking, a wave of euphoria and excitement washed over the young woomy, who let out a quiet whimper in response. As the edges of her billowing breasts finally reached the edge of the stage and started to dip over into the crowd, she felt dozens upon dozens of inkling hands all over the sides of her awfully fattened, hypersensitive nipples and teats. She squealed sharply in an overwhelming response, and a damp spot quickly made itself known at the bottom of her panties.

_ That’s… it… I belong… to everyone… I… the biggest booby… queen… earned this… this… this reward… this exclusive… just… for me… only… _

Her mind was now completely overwhelmed and her thoughts were scrambled. All she could think about how exceedingly massive she was becoming, and the only thing she could concentrate on was the increasing amount of inklings massaging her enormity, causing a queasy feeling to further well up inside her. This anxious, tingly feeling quickly continued to spread throughout her body, mostly gathering between her legs, causing the small squid-girl’s thighs to rub together softly in a feeble attempt to calm her throbbing loins.

“Oh, Marie… Callie… Kylie… please forgive me….. I’m such… a pervert…” Claire quietly whimpered through a chorus of moans. “This… was supposed to be… my special… moment…”

The feeling deep in her body continued to become stronger and stronger, quickly bringing her to her limit. Then, after no time at all, she closed her eyes and surrendered herself as the feeling reached its peak. The young inkling cried out loudly upon entering an intense climax, her body convulsing forcefully on top of her burgeoning, house-sized tits as they suddenly erupted with gallons upon gallons of the mysterious white ink, spraying far and wide and thoroughly covering the surrounding inkling girls and boys. With her labored breathing inaudible over the noise of the crowd, the girl’s muscles soon calmed their spasms after what felt like minutes, or even hours, then began to enter a nice afterglow. With the front of her shorts and panties now completely soaked through, she used what little strength she had to slide them down past her ankles, revealing a thin liquid trailing down her inner thighs, among other things. the girl wondered to herself how long she could go before she got tired of being treated like some kind of erotic squid goddess. _ Probably never _, she jokingly thought, also moving along to entertain the questions of how much of her growth still remained, and how much of this extravagant pleasure her best friend had also experienced all alone in that underground room.

_ That silly squid girl with the glasses... _ , a lustful Claire fantasized to herself dreamily, imagining her best friend writhing in sheer pleasure, her nipples being suckled by the attached nipple cups that were harvesting her ink during Splatfest. _ There's no way… a girl like her would be able to resist… this kind of thing... _

However, her thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt the erotic feeling amplifying once more, cutting short the nice afterglow of her previous orgasm. With the feeling of not only hands, but also feet, tongues, teeth, and whole bodies pressing into nearly every square inch of her bloated bust, as well as inklings seemingly climbing up her amorous curves, and, finally, inkling girls straddling on top of her ultra-delicate nipples and feverishly grinding their inflamed pairs of lower lips against them, the stimulation proved to be too much for her poor, adolescent body. Her eyes suddenly bulged wide and her joints tensed up once again, her hips thrusting forward and forcefully spraying an encore of juices downward into her cleavage, while her breasts immediately went from dribbling to uncontrollably spraying ink, and her lips letting out a melody of rugged breaths, lusty moans, and deep sighs as all of these events unfolded.

Now too eager to give herself any kind of chance to calm down and recover, her hand seemed to automatically drift down south to the space between her legs, squeezing its way toward the hardened bundle of nerves, trying its best to elevate her to the point of experiencing even greater sensations than ever before. With every nerve in her body already on the cusp of another explosion, all it took her jittery hand was a few uneven moments of contact with her swollen, rock-hard clit to throw her over the edge at full force into a seemingly never-ending abyss of carnal pleasure. In that moment, every nerve in her body became electrically charged with a searing hot pleasure, the likes of which few tentacled beings have ever had the luxury of an opportunity to experience. As the young squid-girl’s astonishing, obscenely sized and shaped body tensed up once more, her eyes watered and glazed over from the sheer severity of her current, extremely libidinous performance. The small girl’s mind gradually started to go blank as her body reluctantly gave in, her fingers diving deep within her cramped pussy, and in return she continued to be violently assaulted by orgasm after orgasm, each one somehow immensely more deep and intense than the last. With Claire’s cute, squirmy body perpetually trapped in a flurry of lewd twitches and spasms, Callie and Marie, having ended their tiresome climb, stood proudly from atop the girl's waterbeds. As the gigantic, and now fatigued inkling smiled calmly upon catching a glimpse of her idols approaching her, then peacefully drifted off to sleep to the sensation of constant orgasms, the inkling crowd massaging her udders, and the Squid Sisters gently stroking her hair tentacles.

Eventually waking up from her cat nap and finding herself covered in her own sweat and juices, the world’s most perverted booby queen took a second to look around and gather her thoughts. Still trapped on top of her towering expanse of flesh, which had appeared to have finished their seemingly boundless growth session, she noticed that the bottom portion of her vision had become mostly occupied by her new, bulging assets. Upon attempting to look beyond the end of her own gentle contours, she could only see the horizon and cityscape, not able to see the ground by any means or even anything close to it. She could at least tell by sense of feel that the crowd had dissolved by now, meaning that she was now probably alone. The girl’s nipples had by now magnified and widened to such a degree that they alone couldn’t possibly fit into any of the tight corridors in walleye warehouse, and her vantage point lifted her up nearly twice as high as a telephone pole. Honestly, she even rivaled the height of Inkopolis tower, which she was pretty sure she could feel was pushing into her peachy orbs from behind her. In fact, she could feel buildings pressing into her enormous pillows on almost every side. Finally, the girl opened her mouth to express awe towards her new size.

“2934 inches to my bustline...” a chill traversed down Claire’s spine as she repeated the tremendous number once again, filling with adventurous excitement to her very core upon realizing the full extent of her situation. “And I thought Kylie was huge… t-that’s more than 5 times her size…!”

“Heeeeeey! Claaaaaaire?” Callie’s familiar voice whispered from behind, facing towards the small squid girl lying 60 feet in the air. “Finally awake?”

“You seemed to be having a lot of fun earlier!” The second squid sister commended, subsequently going for a heartwarming compliment. “I’m so proud of my little booby queen! Your chest became so immensely marvelous that even butt-lovers like Callie have completely fallen in love with them!”

Claire gently smiled and her heart jumped with glee, then she spread her arms out and sunk into her creamy, silky smooth ocean of breast flesh, being careful not to turn herself on again. Marie then continued her speech while patting the girl's head.

“You’ve had a long day, so we’re going to have to get you cleaned up immediately!” The pop idol lightly teased, “then we’ll get things back in order for you as soon as possible!”

That was the last thing the squidling heard before she happily drifted off back to sleep. She knew she had a lot to get used to, so she decided to rest up while she still had the chance.

Claire laid down face-first on top of her mountainous flesh pillows, now located inside the newly built, sized-up Inkopolis news studio, attired in nothing but her elegant undergarments. Black, lacy panties hugged her hips snugly, and up top, a matching, unbelievably large black bra adorned with even more lace and a red rose pattern comfortably cradled her sizable mounds of flesh. Both had been proudly provided by Jelly Fresh in Booyah Base as a special, custom order, as well as several other pairs, each flaunting a cute design. Due to being unable to move, The bra’s purpose was not to provide upper body support, but was instead made and worn completely for decoration and fashion purposes.

Right beside her, Kylie’s left breast squished right up against Claire’s right, with a moderately sized green screen positioned between them both that was extending from the wall behind them, supported by a mechanical arm. Kylie, also lightly dressed in a pair of matching, custom-made-and-designed sky-blue undies, had steadily finished growing shortly after Callie and Marie’s final Splatfest several months ago. Because of this, her amorous swellings were still around five times smaller than her girlfriend's, and, as a result, she often had to be positioned on higher ground in order to meet her at eye level.

Additionally, since both girls had been immobilized long ago, an underground transportation system and skyline crane system had been designed and built exclusively for their use. A number of personal assistants helped the two traverse short distances to the best of their ability, but seeing as how both of the girls’ total weight now produced a sum counting several thousands of tons, aid was also provided by machinery of various sizes, plus the use of ink being utilized for certain tasks.

In the time since that fateful day, Kylie found was told what had happened, and while everything was being renovated to accomodate for the extremely massive inklings, the two of them confessed their love for each other almost simultaneously, ramping up the excitement. They later made their big debut, re-introducing themselves as "Squid Sisters XXL" to extravagant amounts of praise. Now they were in the newly renovated Inkopolis news building, pressed up against each other in a mostly blank, empty room several times the size of the old utility building room that Kylie was kept in. The screen used for feeding information and lines to the squids on set, coupled with the lights and camera were suspended from the ceiling with metal arms and rods, everything being controlled from afar. Once everything was pointed accurately at the two extra-extra-large inkling lovers, they both faced forward and smiled at the equipment, sprawled out in their prone, underwear-clad state.

Being on camera in only their undies had taken the pair a bit of getting used to, but besides it just being an opportunity to exercise their kinky sides and see how much they could get away with, it’s not like they really any means of further covering up anyway. In fact, it was a wonder that they could even get fitting underwear made and delivered. Once they had gotten used to it however, they ended up taking quite a liking to it. Not only was it exceptionally more comfortable than she had imagined it to be when Kylie had described it to her earlier, but additionally, every time they made an announcement together, they got to show off their slim, seductive bodies, matched with their vast, amorous curves that would make any tentacled girl tremble with envy, all wrapped up in whatever cute undies they felt like showing off that day.

This, however, was going to be a very special news broadcast. This time, they were going to unveil the next step in the evolution of Splatoon. Having been in progress and preparation by the squid sisters for over a year now, the two girls were both deeply excited and honored to announce it. 

This big announcement being a new game mechanic that would soon become more and more prominent in the sport. Specially selected Inkling girls could now become an “ink dispenser”, a female team member whose ink sacs have swollen to nearly half the size of her own body, can now use them to supply her three other team members with more of that colorful goo that defines the sport itself. This can lead to a much easier victory for many battles, however, because of the weight of her hefty ink sacs, the dispenser can only move slowly and cannot defend herself well, so keeping an eye on her is critical for a dispenser’s team’s success.

Kylie was the initial beta tester for this concept, of course, and the excellent results she had provided made all of this possible. The second beta tester was Claire, gracefully exploring the upper limits of both size and sexual stimulation, seeing how much inklings’ bodies could take and how it would affect them. Now, many girls attending Inkopolis academy had already been scheduled to be the very first to receive the daily medication, putting them on the fast-track to becoming ink dispensers right after the end of the announcement with no time to waste.

Suddenly, the screen suspended in front of them flickered to life, displaying a purple placeholder that would be shown in place of the green screen behind the two during broadcast. The two incredibly busty lovers, who had been chatting amongst each other up until now, quickly got their last words in and blew each other a kiss. Then, finally, the broadcast began and camera started rolling.

ACTION!

“Hold on to your tentacles…” Kylie, the smaller-chested inkling (‘small’ only being a fitting description when compared to the girl beside her) on the left started the announcement.

Claire, the inkling to the right, who was now not only the most skilled Splatoon player, but also the bustiest, most beautiful inkling in all of Inkopolis (among other considerably impressive accolades, most having to do with popularity), finished her partner’s line without even having to read the script.

“It’s Inkopolis news time!”


End file.
